deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Khun Sa vs. Pablo Escobar
Presented here is a fight between two of human history's most ruthless drug dealers. Khun Sa, the kingpin of South East Asia's Golden Triangle that was dubbed as the worst enemy of mankind. Will his empire continue to exist when challenged by his counterpart on Western Hemisphere--'Pablo Escobar', the leader of the infamous Medelin Cartel and Colombia's public enemy. In this spiritual sequel of Tuco Slamanca vs. Tony Montana, which one of these real life Scarfaces will claim the final victory ? Khun Sa Khun Sa 'was a warlord in Northern Myanmar that became regional power during World War Two and later transformed into a drug lord. In his early days Khun Sa received military equipment and training from both the Kuomintang and Burmese Army before claiming to fight for the independence of Shan State and going on to establish his own independent territory, creating his own militia called Mong Tai Army, which consisted of local residents and even child soldiers. The militia soldiers were frequently dispatched to engage in drug-trafficking activities, drug-planting and turf wars against other local crime organizations. He was dubbed the "Opium King" in Myanmar due to his massive opium smuggling operations in the Golden Triangle, where he was the dominant opium warlord from approximately 1976-1996. Although the American ambassador to Thailand called him "the worst enemy the world has", he successfully co-opted the support of both the Thai and Burmese governments at various times. After the American Drug Enforcement Agency uncovered and broke the link between Khun Sa and his foreign brokers, he "surrendered" to the Burmese government in 1996, disbanding his army and moving to Yangon with his wealth and mistresses. After his retirement, some of his forces refused to surrender and continued fighting the government, but he engaged in "legitimate" business projects, especially mining and construction. Today, his children are prominent business people in Myanmar. In this battle, Khun Sa and Mong Tai Army will be equipped with the following weapons. |-|Melee= *'Kane Knife ' *Typical farming tool in opium planting facilities *Length: 1.0 foot |-|Mid Range=Norinco Type 54 *'Norinco Type 54 *Feeding system:8-round detachable box magazine *Range:50m |-|Long Range= *'PPSh-41' *Round:7.62×25mm Tokarev *Magazine:35-round-box magazine *Range:150-250m *Rate of fire:900 rpm |-|Special= *'QJY-88' *Muzzle velocity: 895 m/s *Range:800-100 meters *Round:5.8x42mm *Rate of fire:650-700 rounds/min, Pablo Escobar Pablo Emilio Escobar Gaviria, better known simply as Pablo Escobar, was a Colombian drug lord. Often referred to as the "World's Greatest Outlaw", he was the most elusive cocaine trafficker ever to have lived. He is regarded as the richest and most successful criminal in world history. Some other sources state that he was the second richest criminal ever, after Amado Carrillo Fuentes. In 1989, Forbes magazine declared Escobar as the seventh richest man in the world, with an estimated personal fortune of US $25 billion. He owned innumerable luxury residences and automobiles and, in 1986, he attempted to enter Colombian politics, even offering to pay off the nation's US $10 billion national debt. It is not true that he offered to pay off the Colombian National Debt, according to Escobar's son, in the documentary, Sins of my Father. He was also famous for founding and runnning the Medellín Cartel. During the height of its operations, the Cartel brought in more than $60 million per day. The total amount of money made by the Cartel was in the tens of billions, and very possibly the hundreds of billions of dollars. Long remained as one of the world's most powerful drug smuggling organization, their branches were stretched across the entire American continent, from Canada to South America. Some of their activities even made impact in Europe. Pablo and his cartel will bring along the following euippments. |-|Melee = *'Machete' *Deadliest Warrior featured weapon *Length: 1.5 foot |-|Mid Range = *'Colt M1911' *Feeding system:7 round standard detachable box magazine *Range: 70 metres |-|Long Range = Mini Uzi *Round: 9×19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 32 rounds *Range: 200 metres *Rate of Fire: 600 rpm |-|Special = *'M60 Machine gun' *Muzzle Velocity:853 m/s (2,800 ft/s) *Range:1100m *Rate of Fire:500-650 rounds per minute *Round:7.62x51mm NATO X-factors (Khun Sa- Pablo) *Training and experience: 85-65. Khun Sa received training in the National Revolutionary Army and participated in second Sino-Japanese War as a common infantry soldier. After WW2 it could be assumed that he also engaged in a series of conflicts against other local warlords and mafias, slowly gaining his notable status. While Pablo had no records of military-grade training and was not known to be experienced in any forms of combats. *Brutality: 95-95. Both are equally brutal and ruthless, sparing no hesitation in wiping out anyone that stood in their way. *Logistic:80-85.Khun Sa and his men took most of their weapons from the leftovers of Britain, China, US and Laos. They also received limited supports from local government.However those supports were weak and inconsistent, forcing Khun Sa and his men into constantly hiding in jungles and utilizing guerrilla tactics to avoid the waste of ammos. Pablo, on the other hand, as stated in the profiles above, was one of the richest criminals, suggesting that he could purchase high-quality weapons to equip his men with his money and valuable source. *Quality of troops:70-85. Escobar could afford to train the Medellin Cartel very well and in many ways they were more like a paramilitary group than your standard drug ring. However, Khun Sa's Mong Tai Army majorly consisted of untrained local residents who were either desperate for money or radical hot-heads that believed Khun Sa to be a freedom fighter.Some of Khun Sa's men were not even adults. Battle Pablo Escobar : Khun Sa: Siem Reap A van pulled over at the entrance of an abandoned warehouse and out came five people dressed in Mong Tai Army uniform. Taking lead in this group of five was Khun Sa -- the prince of the drug industry in South East Asia. With weapons and bags of products in hands, Khun Sa led two of his men proceeded to enter the building to meet the Colombians that summoned them here while the other two soldiers were ordered to wait outside. "This will be a fabulous chance for us to expand our business,"Said Khun, "Hong Kong and Japan are no longer enough, it's time to open the gate to America. And this man from Colombia ,Pablo Escobar, might just hold the key to unlock this gate." One of his men nodded in agreement, although his limited geographic knowledge could not provide him with the idea of where Colombia or America might be, he still managed to figure out that if the meeting here were to go well,loads and loads of money would be flocking into their pockets, making them into millionaires. The daydream of earning millions soon perished, however, as they walked past a line of shelf and found the Colombians standing their, pointing their pistols and Uzis at Khun Sa and his men. Shocked, Khun Sa and one of his men immediately sheltered themselves behind the shelf. However, the other Mong Tai soldier was not that fast and got consumed by the raining bullets . Meanwhile, triggered by the sudden outburst of firearms, the two soldiers outside also entered the building, setting up the machine gun and searching for their boss. Back between the lines of shelves filled with empty boxes and boards, Escobar and his men began to engage in a chasing game with the escaping Khun Sa and his company. "Kill anyone you spot." coldly ordered the cartel boss, "We must not let this man and his operation pose threat to our expansion." Unintentionally split up with his boss during the hasty escape, the daydreaming Mong Tai soldier was pursued by one M1911-armed Medellin Cartel. Both men fired at each other in a rapid fashion while they were running around the shelves, missing all shots and exhausted their bullets in seconds. Finding himself rushing into a dead end, the Mong Tai soldier drew out his kane knife and waved it at his pursuer, trying to look tough. Recognizing the improvised as an improvised farming implement, the cartel thug shrugged and took out the machete tied on his back."Ng rell (fuck)" was the last phrase came curing out of his mouth before the machete was swung across his neck, nearly chopping off his entire head . Khun Sa, now settling himself behind one of the shelf, peeped out of the shelter from the crack between a large case and its upper floor. Spotting one Medellin Cartel hired gun approaching, he pushed another case down the shelf and instantly backed off from the spot,luring the cartel into firing the remaining four rounds of his uzi. After the cartel member ceased firing and began to reload his sub machine gun, Khun emerged from the crack and capped the Colombian with his Norinco Type 54 . Continuing to make his escape, Khun was joint by his men around the entrance. No longer alone, the drug lord led his remaining subordinates back into the arena to retaliate. One of the Medellin Cartel mercenary, still wandering around the shelves in an attempt to search for Khun, bumped into the trio by accident and didn't have a chance to fire back before perishing under the growling Soviet leftovers in the possession of Mong Tai Army . Pablo,now accompanied by his two remaining thugs, followed the gunshots to Khun Sa's position. Once catching sight of his Asian equivalent marching and emerging from the corner of one of the shelves, Pablo and one of his men immediately started firing their pistols, while the other Colombian settled the M60 on the floor and sprayed it at the Mong Tai soldiers, sending one of them flying backwards instantly,blemishing his green uniform with bloody dots .The Cartel hitman laughed at the man's demise and continued to spray at the already-dead body of the Mong Tai soldier until it was entirely painted in crimson. As the bullets flew past the air above their heads, once again Khun Sa and his last man took shelter behind the shelf nearby , next to the spot where the QJY-88 had been stationed. Witnessing the overwhelming effect of the M60, Pablo and his last men ceased firing their pistols and left the rest for the machine gunner. "Spray at that shelf, they must be behind those paper boxes. The Medellin thug was about to execute the order when a large case was violently punched out of the shelf and out poked the QJY-88, rapidly launching out a string of bullets that tore apart the Medellin Cartel standing nearby Pablo . The machine gunner made an attempt to retaliate, only to be dumbfounded at the disconcerting fact that his heavy killing tool had just jammed after firing half of its rounds, putting him into a "fairly" precarious state. Almost in seconds he got entangled in a mist composed by myriads of bullets, groaning helplessly as he dropped his weapon and slammed dead on the floor . Pablo, whose quick wit had allowed him escaped many assassins and police ambushes before, was able to react the moment that Norinco machine gun hopped onto the stage and fend off the bullets by squatting behind a metal baffle plate leaning against three piling cases. Seconds later he heard the Chinese machine gun made a pause and noises of people pushing off, moving towards his spot. In a desperate attempt to reverse the situation, he fired his M1911 from the crack between the case and the wall, the last Mong Tai soldier on the head , only to be responded by the remaining few rounds Khun Sa's PPSh-41, which restrained Pablo Escobar behind the metal chunk. Although sheltered, some of the bullets tore through the shield, some of which ended up narrowly missing Pablo, while the rest managed to left Pablo with a bleeding shoulder and a scarred right sigh. Exhausting the ammo, Khun Switched to his Norinco Type 54 and discarded the PPSh-41 on the floor. Realizing the change of weapon via hearing the noise, Pablo stumbled out and fired back with his M1911. The two kingpins stood at the different sides of the path between two lanes of shelves, engaging in a pistol duel with the corpses of their subordinates resting in dead silence. Probably having something to do with the distance between them, or it was due to the fact that their energy had almost run out after the bloodbath, both of them was not able to shoot down their shaking target. Seconds later, Pablo's remaining rounds came to an end, while Khun Sa launched out his last bullet, which pierced into Pablo's left arm. Capturing his target kneeling down, Khun tossed aside the useless pistol and took out his cane knife. As he ran across the path , making his way to Pablo, readying to mark a final stab, Pablo struggled to retrieve another box of ammo from his pocket with his bleeding left body and reload his weapon. It was too late when Khun shuddered to realize what the man had just pushed into the gun. Pablo raised his pistol with his still-functioning right hand and opened fire, shooting the charging warlord five times on the chest, obliterating the Mong Tai Army Chef . With Khun Sa falling to the ground, Pablo crawled to one of his dead thugs, retrieving the phone from his pocket and began dialing his subordinates in the city to seek rescue. Although he was bathed in a pool of blood, excitement fulfilled his mind. The mastermind that just collapsed was his most prominent rival in the region, without that man, the rest of the Mong Tai Army and other undisciplined motley crews in the golden triangle will be pieces of cake for his Cartel to handle. Soon there would be only one drug syndicate in South East Asia, and that would be known as the Oriental Medellin . Winner: Pablo Escobar Expert's Opinion Although Khun Sa himself is well-trained and experienced and his men are packed with better fire arms, it was the quality of troops that blew away Khun Sa's victory and handed it to Pablo. Khun Sa's Mong Tai Army consisted of untrained civilians that are ill-prepared for actual gang wars, while Pablo's Medellin Cartel was a paramilitary organization filled with well-trained soldiers that waged a massive and successful civil-war-level gang war in their country. With all that being said, Pablo Escobar is the winner. Category:Blog posts